Looks can Decieve
by RinPenber.Joliva5
Summary: Do you ever feel so close to someone, but in the end they're not who you thought they were? Well that's how I felt about two important people in my life... RinXLen RinXMikuo Rating may change
1. The first day

**Hey. My name's Rin Kagamine. I am 16 years old and in 10th grade, well, I was. I like oranges, a lot and I like to sing and just hangout with friends. But I guess everything has to come to an end. Before I get into the story, let me just clarify one thing: Although you may not judge a book by its cover, its summary is still a mask to hide away its true plot.**

_(Rin's POV, A year earlier, beginning of Freshman year)_

It's beautiful, really. It may be the first day of school but, I think the roses make everything have a new perspective. They had just started to bloom, again, with their light tinted colors... Oh right! Before I get off topic(when was I even on it?), I would like to introduce myself. I'm Rin, 15 years old and a new freshman at Horikoshi High School in Tokyo, Japan. I'm not much of a people person, I mean I have friends but, just not a lot. My absolute bestfriend has to be Neru Akita, she's the same age as me, but she's a phone addict, too bad she's going to a different school, I'm not sure how I'm going to survive!

As I start walking up the steps to the school, I notice something, or someone out of the corner of my eye. It's a boy. He looks roughly the same age as me, he also looks like he could be my twin too, weird. I don't know why but, his appearance draws me in, he has a sweet boy look but, he seems scared inside. After a few more minutes of staring at him (Don't worry, I am NOT a stalker) I notice that he's staring back at me, I blink a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating, and as I look back I see him smiling at me. I wonder what his name could be?

Before I know it, I am in the front office, I need to get my schedule but there's a lot of kids, they may have been late for registration like me. I see the same boy again and when he notices me he starts to make his way up to me. I start to get a bit nervous since, as I said earlier, I am not a people person. At all. While I am mentally freaking out I hear him greet me.

"Hi, haven't I seen you around?" He asked, having a bit of familiarity in his tone.

"U-um, not that I'm sure of" I reply, with a bit of a stutter. "But you may had seen me walking around."

He looks at me for a second then grins, he looks as if he's just won a million bucks!

"Well then, my name's Len! Len Kanatsu!" He states gleefully. "Would you care to be my friend? I'm new to this area and I haven't really gotten to know anyone" he asks, but he sounds a bit pleading.

I decide to accept his offer, I mean he seems nice enough, so I introduce myself.

"I'm Rin" I say, "Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you!" I shake his hand and give him a smile.

He chuckles a bit and shakes my hand as well. "Well Rin, do you know who your advisory teacher is? Mine is named Mrs. Susuki."

I start to look for my schedule, but then I remember that there are still 3 people ahead of me in the line, I turn to him and see that he has also realized my dilemma.

"It's okay" he says, "We can find out later." He then smiled at me and took my hand. "Is it okay if I take you somewhere?"

By now, I pretty much think that my cheeks are flushed with a red-pinkish color, no ones ever really grabbed my hand, well maybe my friends but they are girls...a boy never really has done this.

"Um..Yeah, sure if you want to" I say awkwardly. Where would he want to take me? It's only the first day!


	2. Advisory

_(Rin's POV)_

So here I am. Being led somewhere by this boy who I have just met about 10 minutes ago. He's not that bad though, so I really shouldn't be complaining. I think he's someone I can really count on this year.

As I am thinking, I see a tall boy with teal colored hair that goes up to his shoulders walk past us. Len stops for a second and glares at the boy, why does he already hate someone? I see the boy staring at me and when he notices I'm staring back he gives me sort of a sly smile. After that, he continues on his way and exits the hall down the stairs leading to the library. Before I know it, Len has continued to run but he's more fast now, almost as if we're being chased.

We finally come to a halt in front of an old looking door, Len reaches for knob and starts to open it. I start to peek over his shoulders but he tells me to cover my eyes. I do as he says and I let him lead me to what he wants to show me.

"You can open your eyes now." I hear him say to me happily.

Before I open my eyes, a gust of wind hits my face. "Are outside or something?" I start to walk around but he grabs my arm and tells me to just open my eyes. I do as he says and when I open them I see tons of buildings beneath us looking like little houses.

"Are we on the roof?!" I yell and question to him. I kinda feel a bit bad that I yelled now.

"Why yes we are!" he exclaims excitedly. "I found this place a few days ago on orientation day, I thought it looked a bit abandoned so i have decided to return here everyday on free period and make it more alive! But first, I need someone to help me with this project. Would you like to?" he looks at me with little pleading eyes like he did last time, and to my own surprise, I say yes. Why did I do that? I'm like terrified of heights! I don't even ride the kiddy rides at amuzement parks!

He looks at me with a face full of happiness and pounces on me out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" I scream and fall to the floor with him sitting on me like a little kid.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He yells out happily. He finally gets off of me and is jumping in a bit of a sugar rush way.

"Haha. calm down!" I say to him, he laughs and just smiles at me. We sit down on the ground and stare at the clouds for a bit, I almost forget that we were still at school.

"So, how do you think the school year is gonna be?" Len asks me.

After a few minutes of thinking, I reply. "Good," I say, "I think it's going to be a pretty good year." I look at him and smile while he chuckles.

"So, who was that guy back there?" I ask. He stops laughing and frowns a bit.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice him.." he says disappointingly, "but, oh well. He's just a guy from grade school. Gave me a lot of trouble. I'm surprised that he transferred here as well, I thought I was the only one from the Kento area around here but I guess I was wrong."

"Ah...," I reply, I really don't know what to say to that, "well, do you wanna start heading back to the office?"

"Sure, it'll be a shame to get in trouble on the first day of school." He gets himself up and puts his hand in front of me, "well come on." he says, "We better get going!"

I grab his hand and get myself up, before I know it we're running again. Great. After 5 minutes we are back to the front office, there's only 1 person in line. As he finishes the lady beckons me to come forward.

"Name?" she says, with a bit of a nasty tone.

"Um, Rin Kagamine." I say rather shyly, I look towards Len and he just smiles and waves at me.

"Hmm...Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagamine.." I hear her repeat to herself numerous times, she finally takes out a file with my picture on it and takes out a little piece of paper. "There you go" she says, "now don't be late or else."

I take the slip and look for my advisory teachers name. The name I read sounds a bit American, but that's okay. I'm a bit disappointed since it's not Lens advisory teacher. I show the paper to len and he frowns a bit and looks towards me.

"Well that's a downer.." he says, "but, that doesn't mean that we don't have any classes together!" I nod in agreement and grin.

We start to walk down the hall, my advisory is on the first floor so I see it right away, Len's is on the 3rd floor so now he has to venture up the stairs. We wave bye to each other before I see his body disappear up the stairs. I walk up to the door and open it, a wave of fresh air and loud voices hit me as I see that most of the kids have already chosen their seats. The teacher isn't in the room yet so I try to chose a seat as quickly as possible. There are 3 seats left, one is way up in the front of the classroom, the other is in the back and the last is near the window. I decide to take the window seat since I can look outside whenever I am bored and since the people sitting there aren't really loud. As I take my seat I see someone walk towards my desk. It's the guy with the teal hair again. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi. I'm Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune."


	3. Flashback

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I have many ideas for this story, but they are all a surprise!`AND I AM SUPER SORRY FOR BEING LATE MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN ON ME...**

_(Rin's POV)_

"Hi. I'm Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune"

The teal haired boy holds his hand out for me to shake, still holding the same smile he gave me in the hallway. I give him a small smile and shake his hand, unaware that the bell has already rang. I see my teacher walk in and before I know it Mikuo is already in his own seat. Which is right behind mine.

"Good Morning class," the teacher says, "I am Mr. Oliver, your geography teacher for this school year." He looks around and scans the room for a bit then sits down and starts to call off names on the roll list.

"...Megpoid, Gumi?" he calls, I hear someone with green short hair answer back with a soft voice. After a while he calls out my name, then he calls out Mikuo's name. After that he lets us talk for bit before he starts with the rules and the schedule for today. I'm not really sure what to do, so I just wait for time to pass by...that is until i feel a slight tugging on my hair. I turn around and guess who's grinning at me like an idiot...this Mikuo guy.

"Um...what are you doing?" I say in the politest way possible.

"Just tugging on your hair, it's real nice and soft!" he smiles and then lets my hair fall from his fingers. He then stands back up and makes his way back to the front of my desk.

"So, your name's Rin, right? Well, Rin, how would you like to be a friend of mine?" He asks me this as if he's a big shot around here. I keep my thoughts in and accept his offer but, I need to ask him a question first.

"Mikou," I say hesitantly "can I ask you a question?"

He looks at me with a bit of confusion but lets it slide. "A question? Um, sure. If you want."

I'm not sure if I should ask my question but, I do anyways. "How do you know Len?" I await his answer but nothing comes out. "Uh, you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to...".

Mikuo chuckles a bit and starts to talk. "Sorry," he says, "I was recollecting lost memories."

"Ah..." I say, that's not really what I expected but it's a start. "Well," i ask, "are you going to answer my question?"

He smiles and nods to me. "Len and I," he starts, "have had some rough times together. Don't get me wrong, we use to be great friends in primary school but, that all changed once secondary started..."

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

It's a windy Thursday morning, secondary school had just started a bit around 4 weeks ago, we see a young Mikuo and a young Len, they're walking to first period together and are joking around in the halls.

"So your older sister literally fell through the table?" Mikuo had said with a bit of laughter. "Yes! Literally! I am seriously not joking! It was the funniest thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing!". Both of the boys start to laugh uncontrollably for about 2 minutes.

After the boys start talking about a different subject they see a girl about a year above their age drop her books. They notice that she has pretty pink hair and sparkling blue eyes. Len has an immediate crush on her and rushes to her side picking up her books. Mikuo looks at the two of them and smiles and joins len in helping with her books. Once done, they introduce themselves to the girl and she also introduces her self as Luka Megurine.

"So are you guys both first years?" she asks eagerly.

"Uh yeah! Both of us! Are you one to?" replies Len with a new found excitement.

"I'm sad to say no," she replies with regret, "but! I am on the welcoming committee so I will be seeing you guys around often, so we could be friends!" Her face lights up with glee and so does Lens.

"Well, that's cool," Mikuo replies, finally having a chance to talk, "I'm sure Len and I would love that, right buddy? Anyways, we gotta get going first period is starting, nice talking to you." He gives her a slight smile which instantly makes her swoon, unbeknownst to the love sick puppy Len who is being dragged away.

_TIME BREAK. A NEW SEMESTER HAS STARTED_

"Geez...," says an annoyed Len, "where is Mikuo?!".

Len and Mikuo have been working on a science project due in 3 days, Len is looking for Mikuo who has the notes about the differences between abiotic and biotic.

He walks into a seemingly quiet classroom which leaves him with a heart quenching revelation. He looks around the room and sees two figures in the corner, he doesn't have his glasses on and fails to identify the students. He hears a familiar voice whispering to the other figure.

"We can not do this," he hears the voice say, "he's my best friend! He would hate me!" Len analyses the voice and realizes it's Mikuo. "Who's Mikuo talking to?" he wonders and walks closer to the corner, seeing Luka up against Mikuo, before he can get the story he takes off running out of the hallway and never talks to Mikuo or Luka again.

FLASHBACK IS DONE, BACK IN PRESENT TIME)

Mikuo is silent and awaits for rins answer, he sees her thinking and lets her do so until she finishes.

"So basically," she starts out, "this is all about a girl?" she looks a bit annoyed but understanding at the same time.

"Not completely," he replies, "it was that it felt like I had betrayed him that ruined everything. We haven't talked since then." he looked down at his hands regretfully.

Right as Rin was going to reply, the teacher had begun to speak again. "I hope you've had time to get acquainted with the people around you," he starts, "they will be your classmates from here on out. For the school year, you will report to your first period class at 8:45 a.m every day, failure to do so would enable after school detention. For now we will all be split up and taken into a different classroom with other pairs from the other advisories. We will rotate between classes and you will get more time to meet your peers and learn about your objectives for this year. The person sitting behind you will be your partner."

"Oh well. I guess that means more time with him," says Rin, a bit annoyed, "but he's not that bad. The two, along with 2 other pairs get sent to the Math class, inside Rin sees some students from earlier. She looks around the room to see if Len is here and happily spots him, only to realize that he is glaring at the person standing behind her.

**Okay, so since I have a computer now access to this will be easier! Yay! Well, It's 7 in the morning and I am tired! Well see you later guys! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
